Sins of the Father : Pride
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Superbia Omnem is a powerful demon of sin. He has been killing humans in Spira on a mad rampage for centuries. His determination is quartered only by the undemonlike love for his daughters. Soon he will make the choice between fatherly love and hatred. Co-writing with Lucas Bane's story, The Wrathful One, and possibly K Entertainment.
1. Libidinem :Lust:

Name: Superbia Omnem

Gender: Male

Race: Demon of Pride

Age: 430

Physical appearance: Has the appearance of a grotesque, hideous reptile with black/dark green scales, with no eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth, but can also shapeshift into other forms (such as imitating other people). When in its true form, it has long and sharp talons, powerful jaws, immeasurable strength, legs capable of going very fast, amazingly keen senses despite its blindness, and masterful stealth.

Clothing/Armor: Only wears them in human form, but occasionally wears a blackened and spiked armor when in a major battle.

Weapons: Its claws are long and razor sharp, capable of rending flesh painfully and quickly. Using said claws and its powerful legs, it can even climb walls and ceilings quickly and stealthily. Can also inflict fatal wounds with its jaws. It may be blind, but it has a powerful sense of smell and the ability to taste the air (much like a snake).

Magic: Is a self-admitted pyromaniac and psychopath, wielding deadly fire and electricity magics, an extensive knowledge of human anatomy and psychology, the ability to shapeshift into people and fiends, amazing stealth magic (not that he needs it), and the keen ability to take advantage of weaknesses and self-doubt.

Personality: Sadistic, with an intense hatred of all humanity and the world, a tendency to eat people, psychopathic, a self-proclaimed pyromaniac, a love for the water-like material that composes spheres only matched by its love for human flesh, and is particularly drawn towards those with the sin of pride (hates them even more than normal humans, and will kill them any chance he gets). A true demon of pride and destruction.

Ability: Drawn to pride, and driven to torture and kill them for punishment.

Background: Given the name Superbia Omnem (which means "Pride destroys all", but he prefers to be called Omnem) by the order of Yevon (and/or New Yevon, depending on exactly when this story takes place in the timeline of the game and its sequel), Omnem has spent several centuries causing nearly as much misery as Sin has. Born when a man full of pride died. He has an intense loathing for all humans, the hobby of torturing them, and is a mass murderer in all ways. He was drawn to Kel when he sensed his overwhelming hatred that was similar to his own, and saw him as a master (Kel calls himself the king of hell, no?). He hates the FFX party just as much as he does, and has a particular desire for Yuna or Rikku (Along with being a murderer, he's a rapist, too).

Other: He works on a companionship kind of wheel thing; to clarify, he approves of everything that involves making someone miserable, and disapproves heavily of helping anyone. As a demon of Pride, he is one of the strongest of all demons that come from the Farplane (and therefore was the first to detect his arrival).

Anyway, I'm happy to be the first to submit a bio (considering I let fifty chapters go by in Clan Infamous before I remembered to submit the Abraham bio) for this story, and look forward to it. Just PM to tell me what you think of it and if there's anything you want to change. TUC out.


	2. Avaritia :Greed:

"Welcome, my father…" I heard the silky inhuman voice of one of my daughters as I entered my home.

I lived in Bevelle, ironic since it was the holy city. I had procured this large estate for my own purposes centuries ago.

I lived here with my 764 (now 774) daughters, all of them what Yevonites call Demons of Desire (DoD for short).

DoDs were humanoid, more so than I was at least. They had light purple/light pink skin and elaborate horns, along with beautiful pink hair that was cut short. They wore silk sleeves on their arms and had clawed hands. They wore a simple wrapping of two strips of red embroidered cloth around their waist and beautiful gold jewelry that just barely covered their nipples.

My daughters were born when I impregnated a human woman. Demons of Pride like I am are so strong, we hold more than one sin. I merely pass on my sperm that is infected with the sin and the woman gives birth (dying painfully, naturally).

I have killed, raped, tortured, and destroyed thousands of human beings in my quest for their destruction, siring hundreds of my daughters to kill even more. I sent them to different lands, in which they use their unique gifts. If they was clever enough, they could cause a town to destroy itself through pure chaos, all in the form of a cat or some other insignificant form of life.

"Have your new sisters arrived yet?" I asked as I changed into my true form and walked into my throne room.

"Yes, father. We have situated them and explained." Hecate, my daughter, replied.

I had built a throne out of human bones and skulls and decorated the hall with trophies and things for my daughters. Pillows, silk, gold, gil, all of my loot and reward that I had taken over the years was stored her, piles upon piles of valuables. A mound of gil here, a stack of priceless silk pillows there.

I tossed the newest items, a few potions and a blitzball that I had taken from the now empty and looted whorehouse.

Rarely was this hall of decadence empty, but I had sent my daughters on various errands.

"Hecate…do me a favor and have Lampa check the Farplane. I sense a powerful presence there…one of hatred that mirrors mine." I requested absentmindedly, and I smiled as she kissed my cheek and left to find her.

I sat upon my throne and surveyed my domain.

All I loved was here. Love was a word of weakness, especially for a demon.

But I found myself caring for my daughters, all seven hundred and seventy-four of them.

And I had to protect them from the Paladins.

The Paladins were a secret organization that served Yevon. They professed themselves to be master demon hunters. They hated my kind and wanted us dead. Hundreds have fought me. Hundreds have died before they can spread their lies and ignorance to my children.

I will kill every last human on this wretched spiral of death.

And then peace can last, however we can find it.


	3. Ira :Wrath:

At the temple of Bahamut in Bevelle, in the Paladin's main base, a young man wearing intricately designed silver armor walked into the office.

"Master Sark, you requested my presence?" He saluted.

"Yes, Captain Birk. I have an assignment for you." A man wearing a neat grey uniform with several medals on it looked up from his reports and books.

"Another tracking?" Birk thought.

"A hunt. " He proclaimed.

"A hunt! Where? Did you find another nest of Greed demons?" Birk was suddenly excited. Those were always fun.

"Not exactly. An extremely powerful demon of Pride. I daresay it is no longer a Pride demon. It has evolved. Our lorekeepers call it the Demon of All Sins. For too long it has kept its harem of filthy desire demons and ne'er-do-wells within our city. I want you to take twenty squads and find the monster's base. Destroy him. For this, I promise you will be greatly rewarded." Sark shook his head.

"A…Demon of All Sins? Are you sure we can handle that kind of monster?" He was shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Take a look at this map. The marked area is where we have calculated its likely location. Find it and destroy it. May Yevon watch over you, friend." He reassured him blithely and walked him out.

"If you're sure, Master…" He sighed and left to prepare for the mission.


	4. Inertia :Sloth:

Night had come, and with it my daughters.

They had returned with their glory and the ecstasy of success.

With uncontainable excitement they dumped their stolen treasures, gil, and all forms of trophies.

I couldn't help but approve as they managed to bring back another set of mutilated corpses. With a gesture, I strung them upside down from the ceiling, to join the other skeletons that I had gathered.

I surveyed the rare scene: over seven hundred demons coexisting in friendship and family, and finally stood.

"MY DAUGHTERS!" I boomed, and they all turned instantly.

"I am proud to call you my children! We have spent centuries destroying humans! Killing the ignorant fools! Building our own lives! Today is what humans call the Day of Yevon! A religious, sanctioned day! I spit on this stupid ideal! I declare this day the Day of Unholyness!" I roared, and they all began cheering.

I made a signal, and several of my daughters carried in golden fountains, and placed them underneath the corpses. Blood poured down, and filled the fountain. Goblets were produced, and the party was started.

I settled back into my throne and watched the festivities.

I watched as my daughters began bathing in the blood and as they began having multiple orgies.

I smiled as four of them approached, all of them with seductive looks and one carrying a small bottle of oil.

"Umbra, Onyx, Calcifa, Recla…how can I help you?" I greeted warmly and they slowly gathered around me.

"Father…we'd just like to…thank you for such a beautiful speech…" Calcifa whispered seductively in my ear, and I couldn't hide my smile as she pressed herself against me.

"Well, I suppose I can entertain you ladies tonight." I let out a booming laugh, and they all settled down.

"So, my beautiful daughters, regale me with your tales of hedonism and sin…how you have furthered the cause!" I spoke in a homely tone, as I took two of them in my arms, and the third between my legs.

"I infiltrated a refugee caravan that was from Kilika earlier this morning. I made the men think that I was their wife…and the women thought their husbands cheated on them. As I looted their gold and valuables, they killed and destroyed each other. Oh, what a sight it was, father." Calcifa sighed arousingly, and began rubbing the oil on my shoulders. I let out a chuckle as I felt her extend her long (sort of like a lizard's tongue) tongue and gently lick my neck seductively.

"I raided the temple of Kilika. Much treasure and many spheres did I steal from their coffers…and I give this to you." Onyx slipped a small sphere into my hand, giving my cheek a kiss.

"I tricked a merchant into giving me all of his stock and gil…over eight thousand coins and crates upon crates of potions and phoenix down, father…" Recla giggled and kissed me as well.

I let out a sudden groan, and sighed as I sprayed.

"I captured many new cattle from the farm that is the city of Luca, my father. They await your seed in the pastures." Umbra lifted her face, now covered in my black seed, and stroked my cock tenderly before licking it.

"For the glory of Omnem!" Calcifa giggled, giving me a golden goblet of blood.

"No. For the glory of Omnem and his daughters." I corrected, and downed the crimson liquid.

"Now we celebrate in full…Umbra, I believe you are the youngest and will go first." I laughed as I tossed the goblet away and stroked her smooth body as she began riding me.

The other three continued kissing me and giving me oil while she pleasured us.

"GRAHH!" I let out a loud roar and cummed inside her. She threw herself off of me, and moaned loudly as she came, too.

I roared in anticipation as the next straddled me and began riding.

It was a night of lust. One of celebration.

One of sin.


	5. Gula :Gluttony:

"…Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded.

I let out a loud guffaw.

"An Unholy Vatican? A black religion? Hahaha! I've not heard something as outlandish and…fun as this in centuries. Do you know where they are?" I finally stopped laughing.

She shifted nervously, and brushed her clawed hand against her breast as many of my daughters had a habit of doing.

"N-no…I lost track of them. The ghost nearly detected me, so I had to escape." She bowed in a submissive way.

I, instead of striking her, merely pet her.

"No need for apologies. I would've insisted you stay behind anyway. Paladins are increasing patrols. Send a message to Cook-Cook. Tell her to increase production rates by 200% and send the drained to the breeding chambers. We need to start conserving supplies, and increasing our numbers." I licked her with my extremely long black tongue reassuringly.

"Thank you, father." She whispered, and stroked my tongue lovingly.

"Get yourself some rest…and check your quarters. I left a special gift. She's all yours." I lumbered off briskly.

"Father…? Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"To the breeding chambers. If I'm correct, I've got a little more than half a dozen new cattle to play with. Have fun with yours…just make sure to deliver the message to Cook-Cook." I explained and continued on my way.

_**I thought it would prudent to warn the more squeamish readers that an extremely graphic scene will be following this note. You have been warned, and in no way can you blame me in case you suffer a mental breakdown due to reading this aside from being unable to read bold italic. Thank you.**_

_**xD**_

I walked into the large chamber.

The ground was composed of strong iron grates, and the grates led to the blood vat for our supplies. He tossed the organs and other guts into a small chute that led to a natural cave freezer below the estate. No waste whatsoever.

He surveyed his choices.

A brunette, a blonde. A baker, a Crusader captured last week. A couple others who had already been visited by his daughters. Choices, choices.

He finally decided on the brunette.

She had short hair, something that greatly attracted him, and had worn the clothes of a middle-class worker.

He initially didn't want her, as he couldn't detect any pride in her.

But her body simply smelled delicious. He loved that particular blood type, O.

"Your number's up, brown hair." I laughed and turned.

All the women they captured were stripped naked and hung upside down.

He cut the brunette down, her name apparently Lai, and promptly slammed her into the table.

Before she could even react (her blood draining downwards to her head reduced her reaction time by minutes, and her nerves were even more sensitive. Perfect for my particular appetite for cruelty towards these cattle.

I mounted her less than a second after putting her into the table.

I thrusted roughly, slamming my large black cock into her ass.

She screamed loudly (in vain, because we were about half a mile underground and the catacombs could only be navigated successfully by my daughters and I), and blood dripped out from the sheer pain. I drove it in all the way, and thrusted extremely harshly.

She screamed for several minutes, getting louder and then starting to get quieter and losing her will to resist.

I finally took myself out of her and flipped her over.

I thrusted my erect cock into her pussy this time, ramming it in entirely.

Blood and her juices sprayed out in a gush of passion.

I finally let out a roar. Inside her, my pitch black demonic tar-like cum exploded outwards, squirming through her violated and badly damaged vagina.

I slid out of her and got off the table, and simply laughed.

Blood poured out of both her holes and I had scratched, burned, and bitten her in my lust and rage.

Her breathing was very slow, and I could already see her bulge forming.

In mere minutes, my new daughter would be born. She would consume her mother's flesh and organs, and would help me impregnate the next.

So, in reality, the last woman would be in the most pain.

By the time I had already prepared for the next girl, I heard an odd sound.

Her belly had grown to far beyond the normal pregnancy size, and was growing.

The mother was clearly in excruciating pain.

I ended that with a simple swipe of my claw.

Her belly split open, sending a gush of blood and liquid spraying everywhere.

A blob of dark goop split messily onto the floor.

It started forming, and shaping itself.

Eventually, it formed another Demon of Desire, which was still sticky and wet with prenatal fluids. It twitched briefly, unused to the world.

"Hello…my daughter. I will name you Helen." I spoke in a friendly tone, and she responded after sitting up.

"…Yes…Father." She smiled at me.

"Good. Now…consume your mother's heart and ovaries to consummate the bond of family." I smiled back and gestured to her disemboweled corpse, which still dripped blood.

"Yes, father…" She licked her lips, and began slowly standing on her three-toed feet.

I couldn't repress my evil grin as I watched her eat. The sight of a demonic creature eating her own mother. I hated humans more than anything…and that gave me no guilt in slaying families, killing children and mothers.

I finally approached from behind and pressed her against the table.

"If you think that is fun and satisfying…feel this…" I whispered seductively in her ear, and gently penetrated her rear.

She let out an inhuman moan.

"Don't bottle it…let it out…enjoy the pleasure…" I whispered more roughly, and penetrated deeper, albeit gently and carefully.

She moaned much louder, her grip on the table to the position herself tightening.

"Let it out! Sin! Enjoy the incestuous sin against Yevon!" I encouraged, and thrusted one last time.

She finally screamed in pure pleasure, letting it out. I saw the part of the table she held be bent and broken in her ecstasy. I smiled as I heard the sound of squirting, and saw her black demonic cum spray all over the table.

She finally collapsed, and I held her in my arms.

"You did beautifully, little one…here…taste the fruits of your efforts…" I whispered, and touched her hand to her wet opening, and then to her mouth.

"Ahhh…" She licked her lips, and did it herself again.

"Good…now go out that door…find your sister waiting outside. She will dress you…and she will introduce you to your seven hundred other sisters…" I whispered again, and she reluctantly stood and left.

I turned to the corpse, and sighed.

"Back to work." I smiled briefly, and began ripping her guts out and putting them in the chute nearby, letting pints of her blood drip down into the grating that led to the vats.

I finished "cleaning" her, and simply dumped the rest of the corpse down the chute as well. A fine dinner, and a new trophy.

"Now…who's next?" I smiled as I turned to the other terrified captives.

I entered my small room. It was first-class (as were all the other rooms. In his campaign against humanity, Father certainly accumulated a lot of money, women, daughters, and definitely comforts), with a silk bed and beautiful desk.

Several dozen skulls decorated the place, trophies of my kills. Stuffed Sinspawn also decorated the shelves, even a few trophies from larger ones.

Books filled the shelves, ones of history, philosophy, religion, and others.

I smiled as I saw her.

A young woman, with very short spiky black hair and wearing a simple black coat, a tunic, and a black long skirt with (of course black) boots.

Clearly a rebel-type. Judging from her looks, she was a demon worshipper. A foolish girl who probably summoned Father by accident. That happened occasionally.

She was bound, but not gagged, and outstretched on her bed.

"Well, hello." She spoke in a friendly tone.

"…You're an evil demon." She spoke coldly.

"You're an insufferable human." I replied kindly.

She merely sat there contemplating me.

I simply continued into my bath chambers.

I slipped out of my frilly sleeves and leggings, and removed the jewelry I wore.

"My name is Lampa. What's yours?" I called from the bathroom as I stepped into the water.

It was nothing more than a small pool of water that every one of my fellow sister's rooms had.

"Priscilla." She replied quietly.

"Priscilla…I like it." I repeated, and smiled. Somehow I could tell she was smiling, too.

I simply cupped the water and lathered it against my breasts. The cold liquid felt refreshing, even to me.

"You're not at all what I expected a demon to be like." She spoke suddenly.

"Most of my kind aren't what Yevon says they are." I couldn't resist smirking.

I sighed, and stepped out.

"Many of my sisters would have raped you the minute they walked in. I like talking to humans sometimes. They have different states of mind. Not to mention, the sex is better when they aren't screaming." I laughed quietly, and walked into the room.

"See? Other than my bright purple skin, my clawed hands, my horns, my tail, my three toed feet and my tongue, I'm not much different from a human…" I stood in front of her for a moment, showing my naked body.

"I-I suppose you aren't…" She was clearly shaken.

"Look…I know you probably don't like Yevon…neither do I. If you let me in, I can show you things you never imagined. I can pleasure you to the point you'll beg for more…all you have to do is let me in." I walked closer to the bed (still dripping wet), and sat on it.

"I-I don't know…I…I've…" She was bright red, edging back from me.

"I know you've had sex, Priscilla…I know the only way to summon my father was for a woman to be raped. Loss of virginity. That's a form of pride in some. So, those who destroy pride also attract my father's attention. Unless you saw what he did to those men…" I crawled closer.

"I-I know he killed them…" She whimpered.

"He did more than kill them, Cilla. He tortured them, ripped them apart, skinned them…punished them for what they did. Ironic that he metes out the punishment when he is a demon." I whispered softly and reached forward.

She instantly swatted it away, and I continued coming closer.

"Let me in, Priscilla. I can make it go away…I can take their seed. I can let you forget about them." I whispered again softly.

I reached forward once again, and she didn't resist this time.

I slowly and gently reached under her skirt, and touched her.

She instantly squirmed, and I pressed against her.

"Shhh…let me in…let me in…" I whispered seductively, and she allowed me to touch her again. I kissed her cheek softly.

"W-what was that?" She whimpered, lulled and calm, finally relaxing as I held her.

"Love, Priscilla…love…this time you won't be the victim. You'll be able to enjoy it." I smiled, and kissed her again.

I touched her again, and she squirmed.

"Shh…I know it feels different…let me in…" I whispered, and leaned down.

I ever so gently ran my (very long) purple tongue along her wet and abused opening.

She squirmed again, and I continued licking.

I leaned back up, my lips sticky with her juices.

"You're not alone, Priscilla…touch me…" I whispered soothingly, and I let out a moan of pleasure as she complied, running her finger gently against my opening.

"Even demons can love, Cilla." I whispered.

I kissed her, and I felt her kiss back.

"That's better…" I smiled and kissed her again.

I touched her again, and she didn't squirm.

I giggled in sudden surprise as she shoved me against the bed and began kissing me passionately.

"Mmmm!" She and I moaned in unison as we pressed against each other, running our hands over each other's bodies.

We made love through the night, uninterrupted and unwilling to stop.

As early morning approached, I took a deep breath, letting out a breath of pink air. I had fed on her lust as we made love, sustaining me and giving her something. Something to live for.

"Good morning…" I smiled as she finally woke.

Her hair had been severely messed up and she had my black juices all over her lower body.

"How did you sleep?" She smiled back.

"I don't sleep." I smiled wider.

I kissed her again, and finally stood.

"I can take you to the surface. There, you can be happy with a human life. Have children, a family. Live a long, fruitful life." I spoke suddenly.

She quietly listened, her naked form still wrapped in the sheets.

"Or you can stay with me. I can change you into a demon of lust. Not one of desire as I am. But a powerful being nonetheless. We can be together forever. You need to make the choice." I continued.

"…I want to stay. With you." She spoke immediately. I smiled before turning.

"I was secretly hoping you'd say that. Come on. I can change you in the bathroom." I kissed her and led her there.

I would be happier than anything to share an eternity with her.

It was too bad that was fated never to happen.


	6. Cafe De Demon

_**And yes, I know Ioklos does not exist in FFX, but I couldn't find a suitable city or town.**_

Ah…the beautiful town of Ioklos.

Calm. Peaceful. Bustling with tourism.

But what interested me most as I (pardon the expression) "flew" into town was a small café.

One that I had set up.

The main course?

The customers.

Twenty of my daughters ran it, posing as gorgeous waitresses (that appealed to human perversion) and "serving" the customers.

Several signs and secret marks denoted those (who knew how to read them properly) that this was a safehouse and feeding place for our kind.

Every day at least a couple dozen demons arrived to sate their hunger and rest in our dens underneath the small town.

Humans walked in and were slowly captured.

Some were cornered in the bathrooms, others tricked into coming into a secluded hallway.

Either way, their fates were sealed the moment they stepped inside.

I came every couple days to eat lunch (since the trip from Bevelle was short) and to meet with demons for information.

It wasn't only a demon café.

Occasionally those who were inclined towards the home team (us) such as murderers, cannibals, rapists, and sentient monsters were allowed to stay (on the promise they would not practice their hobbies or pursue their activities in town)

I stepped into the café, and greeted my daughters.

"What can I get for you…oh, father!" The leader began, and realized who I was. They wore very little to attract customers.

A very short skirt and panties, and a bra with a white coat, and they wore chef's hats.

In reality, nothing has ever been actually cooked for humans in the kitchens, but the kitchens below were used greatly.

I noted nobody was in the café at the time, so I greeted them properly.

I kissed her and did the same with the others.

"We saved one special for you. A Paladin passing through." Rose, the leader, whispered in my ears, and I laughed as I felt her extra long tongue brush against my neck.

"Thank you. I'd like her in my usual." I requested.

"This way, sir." She giggled playfully, and led me into the kitchen.

Opening a secret stairway, she led me into the REAL café.

What I fondly called the Café de Demon.

"The others are here to talk about the Paladin problem, by the way." Rose informed me as she seated me at the main table, a long metal one that seated eight.

I sat the head of the table, and I licked my lips as I saw her set an extra large platter onto the table.

"Thank you. Send them in." I nodded, and slapped her ass with a chuckle as she left, causing her to blow a kiss and wink.

A few minutes later, three men walked in.

One was clad in the robes of a priest.

The second was dressed in the armor of a Crusader.

The last was dressed in the gear of an Al Bhed.

"Welcome, my old friends! Helvan, Sicvaa, and Kranith…it has been far too long!" I announced and shook their hands as they approached me and took their seats.

"Yes, far too long. It is not often we see each other." Helvan the priest nodded in assent.

"Yes. For our duty must keep us apart and in secrecy." Sicvaa the Crusader nodded as well.

"…" Kranith was a mute. His tongue had been cut out by Paladins long ago, and prevented him from speaking. It could've been worse, and I knew that he was saying the same.

"We must deal with the Paladins. Grandmaster Sark has grown too arrogant. My estate is threatened with discovery, so we must destroy these fools once and for all." I began.

"Yes! For they have begun suspecting even those hidden in the Yevon priesthood. Their arrogance must be punished!" Helvan roared.

"YES! They have hindered several Crusader's operations in the last month! Their stupidity and pride must be punished!" Sicvaa slammed his fist down on the table.

"…" Kranith nodded, and gave me a document.

On it was several recorded incidents of the Paladins attacking Al Bhed encampments in secret and searching for demons.

"Sark is the main target. If we kill him, they will scatter like the insects they are." I finished.

"Of course…but vengeful plans can wait until after dinner, can they not?" Sicvaa suddenly licked his lips.

Four naked women walked into the room.

All of them human and hypnotized.

Slaves to whatever our whims demanded of them.

With a single wave of my hand, they obeyed.

They slowly got onto the table and spread themselves out on the platters in front of each of us.

"Another pregnant one, I see." I noted as I examined mine.

"Come now. Let us eat!" Helvan announced.

On that note, we transformed.

I turned into my true form, my dark green reptilian form with razor sharp teeth, no eyes, and immensely strong arms and legs.

Helvan became a werewolf-like creature with long claws and sharp teeth.

Sicvaa transformed into a midnight-black horse, with glowing red eyes, a ravenous appetite for flesh, and a nasty temper (don't tell him I said that).

Kranith became an insectoid creature, with a black shell and two armored legs with four arms. He spread his immense wings, and bared his twin mandibles.

"Ah, it is great to converse and consume together in our true forms!" Sicvaa spoke dreamily.

Helvan laughed with him as they tore into their meals, ripping them open and allowing their guts to spill everywhere.

Kranith simply did what I still call "kissing". He pressed his mouth to hers in a kissing fashion, but vomits acid that is capable of melting steel into her throat.

But this acid has a more specialized purpose.

Her insides were slowly melted into a nutrition-filled goo, a slow and agonizing death that she felt.

After waiting a few moments, he simply slits a small cut into her belly and sucks out her liquefied insides. Leaving a dry husk of a corpse.

I simply devoured my meal, ripping her open and enjoying every bite.

"Oi! Kranith, you don't know what you're missing!" Sicvaa laughed in his blood lust and began tearing into his meal's corpse.

Blood painted the walls crimson, and the remains of their guts were everywhere.

Just as we finished, Rose and another of my daughters arrived.

They brought several young woman.

None of them were hypnotized.

They were gagged and blindfolded, and unlike the earlier girls they wore their bras and panties.

"Ah…dessert." Helvan licked his bloodied chops.

He chose the first girl, a younger one with short brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

I let out a piercing laugh as I saw him take her by the rear and begin thrusting.

The victim in question was definitely not enjoying it.

I chose two of them and had my way with them, forcing the first to pleasure me and the second I simply played with.

Kranith was a demon of promiscuous sin, so he quickly raped many of them over and over.

Sicvaa had the rest, and their screams were memorable, even for me.

It had been a fun dinner.

As a souvenir, Kranith retrieved their heads and reduced them to their skulls.

Giving each of us our shares, we just simply burst out laughing after we looked upon our handiwork.

Blood and gore painted the entire room, half-devoured corpses littering the small circular room. Several pools of black liquid formed between the legs of a few of the corpses.

"To our families and to the death of humanity!" We all toasted, drinking from goblets of blood.

It was productive to say the least.


	7. Unlucky Priestesses

"Father, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be making preparations for the Paladin attacks?" I heard my daughter, Senna, ask curiously.

"We need as much food as we can get. So we need to raid as many travelling groups as we can. Not to mention, we need to have some fun, don't we?" I answered sweetly, and kissed her lovingly. I was in my human form, a twenty-three year old man with long spiky brown hair that wore a trench coat and simple clothing.

"But Father…isn't that our job?" Nanan protested.

"Of course…but I just prefer the feeling of being able to rip into your target. I certainly don't want to do that to you girls. Don't worry…there's enough for all of us to slake our hunger and our lust." I reassured her, and transformed into my true form.

They were in their true forms as well, I had brought seven with me.

"There are twenty women, priestesses and helpless. Five guards with general rifles and bayonets, and one preacher from the looks of things. You girls can handle the women. I'll handle the guards and the preacher, but save me two or three. I'd like you all to join me for dinner." I laughed with a loud roar before leaping over the edge and landing just in front of the carts that carried the humans.

"Demon!" One of the guards screamed, and I promptly decapitated him with a flick of my claws.

My daughters followed, landing behind me.

"Four left. Make that zero." I corrected myself as the remaining guards charged me. I quickly dispatched them with impaling, dismemberment, and one was decapitated.

My daughters tore open the cart containing the priestesses, and the feeding frenzy began.

I smiled, and decided to watch for a few minutes. That preacher wasn't going anywhere.

Senna grabbed one and pushed her against the walls. She sank her teeth into the human's delicate neck, and her hands ripped off her simple robes and she began raping the so-called "virgin" priestess.

The others did not fare much better.

Five of my daughters gathered around one of the dead, her belly torn open as they ripped her insides out and ate them.

Nanan saw one cowering in the corner, having already been raped.

"Pathetic humans. No ability to defend yourself! You deserve your fate!" My daughter hissed and gripped her throat. With a single swing, she drove her clawed hands into the priestess's pussy. She slowly drove it in further as she watched in agonizing horror. She had cut into her all the way to Nanan's elbow. With a tug and then a rip, she tore out the human's intestines and began pulling them out through her bloody slit like a rope.

I slammed open the door and saw the preacher. He was standing defiant and not in the slightest bit terrified.

"Yevon will destroy you, heathen demon!" He simply stated.

"While I destroy you." I answered simply and pierced his skull with my clawed hand. I left his corpse on the floor and closed the door quietly.

I was surprised to see the remaining women were untouched. They numbered seven and were completely unhurt.

"Father, we wanted to savor the rest with you." Senna explained, her entire body covered in blood.

"Thank you, girls. How considerate." I smiled, and studied each one.

"Say, I have an idea. Each one of you choose a girl. We'll have our way with her…together." I suggest with a smile.

They all nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

"Nanan…I imagine you want the brunette on the left. I saw you eying her." I smiled, and kissed her on the head. She nodded with a bloody smile.

She was dragged forward, and her clothes ripped off.

I held her by the head above my hungry daughters, and roared in excitement.

They all roared as well.

I promptly ripped open her belly and spilled crimson liquid and her exposed guts out, showering the seven demons of desire with them. They laughed girlishly, partying under the shower of blood with kisses and dancing, sharing their food and drink. Even as "monsters" they still sounded like women.

I grabbed the next and did the same. I allowed the blood to soak my body as well.

I looked down with a curious "huh?" and saw my youngest and newest daughter, the one from my latest venture into a whorehouse.

I had named her Delpha.

I saw she was licking the blood off of me.

"Delpha…thank you." I smiled lovingly, and stroked the side of her head.

Then I realized she wanted to pleasure me.

I sat down on the ground (I was almost twice the size of the average human, and they were about as tall as the average woman), and took her in my powerful arms.

"Father…I…can I pleasure you?" She spoke in a quiet yet beautiful voice.

"Of course. And I will pleasure you." I nodded encouragely.

She nodded, reassured of her goal. Leaning down, I sighed in pleasure as she sucked my cock vigorously. She was very thorough, licking everywhere and drinking the blood that had covered me there.

I groaned and cummed, covering her entire body in my black seed. Even then, she continued pleasuring me.

I picked her up gently and ever so carefully rubbed her slit.

I sighed as the others pleasured me as they could.

Finally, it was time to go back home and rest.

"Father, we collected sufficient food and drink from the cattle to last us a while. It was certainly worth it." Nanan reported with a smile.

"Good, my love. Let us leave. They will discover this place soon." I nodded, and continued supervising as my daughters collected from the corpses. It didn't matter what it was; legs, arms, a head or two, or maybe a pile of guts as long as it was edible and fresh. Blood was simply collected from the corpses and put into bottles.

The preacher was not harvested; I left his corpse for the fiends.

We quickly left the massacre site and travelled to a secret entrance.

It led all the way back home. We had dozens of secret doors only accessible by us. It allowed us to collect supplies without detection.

And it damn well worked.

"Ah, more supplies, my Father?" I approached Elesa, the one I had put in charge of supplies and food.

"Yes. This should be enough for the wintertime." I replied, and gave her a kiss. Instead of the usual garments my other daughters wore, she instead was clad in a blood-soaked coat along with the usual garments.

"Yes, that's right. I want to give you something in exchange for everything you have done for us, Father." She requested.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Another daughter. I found a…way for us to reproduce. Soon our numbers will dramatically increase." She whispered excitedly.

That caught my attention. With that, our numbers would triple in days.

"That is very interesting. New orders. I am reassigning you and ninety-nine of your sisters to Kilika Caverns. I will arrive within a week, so be prepared. Allow me to finish prepping everything here, and take your leave." I let out an echoing laugh before leaving.

She squealed with laughter and ran off.

I knew I might as well get back to the throne room, as preparations and barricades were being built there.

I stalked up the stairs and took my leave.

Little did I know that this would be the last I would see of these catacombs for much time.


	8. Elijah

"Hello, Omnem." I froze as I heard the slow words.

I looked up, having been reading a book while I sat on my throne.

"Elijah." I narrowed my eye holes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Has Spira continued its never-ending spiral of suffering?" He asked with a strong voice. Great age, arthritis, and his aged body did not slow him down or weaken him.

This, this was the one human I feared.

"Of course. I trust you've been making Ivalice miserable as well?" I smiled in a friendly tone.

"Naturally. I lack only one Esper now, and that will soon change." He nodded in assent.

"What is it? Preparations have me busy, I'm sorry to say." I finally voiced my impatience.

"I needed you not long ago for your assistance in tracking down Adrammelech. Your usefulness has run out, and I do hate loose ends." He explained.

I understood immediately, but so did two of my nearby daughters.

"Leave. I have no quarrel with your desires, Elijah. Leave me to my pursuits. I have no intention of standing in your way." I asked slowly.

"Leave our father alone!" One of my daughters put her hand forcefully on his shoulder, as did the other.

"Incestuous bitch-children like yourselves know nothing of respect." He whispered.

"NO!" I stood from my throne as I saw him sigh.

It was too late.

With a simple twist, I saw the first be cut in two, pouring black demon blood across the floor as she fell.

The second he thrust his gauntlet-clad hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. It was black and shining, and still beat for a few moments as she gasped in shock, gaping at her wound before collapsing.

"ELIJAH!" I roared in pure animal rage, leaping off my throne and jumping towards him with my entire body ready to tear him apart. A single swing instead sent me flying across the room and into a pile of gold coins.

"Look at you. A pathetic demon, so obsessed with killing humans and breeding your incestuous spawn. Like cockroaches. Sickening." He spat.

"SHUT UP!" I roared again, and kicked him several feet away. He was too busy arrogantly mocking me that realize he had gotten close enough for a counter attack.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND DIE!" I continued to roar and attacked him as he stood.

Suddenly I stopped in midair. Then I noticed the spear in me.

I recognized the shining orichalcum-like metal. Ra's Eye, an unbreakable ore found only in Ivalice.

"Z-Zodiac…you found…it. You stole the Zodiac…Spear from…Abraham…" I gasped, trying to breathe. Even I wasn't strong enough to take a direct hit from a weapon like that.

That was made to kill gods. I was nothing compared to that.

"Actually, I would say taking it back." He corrected as I crashed into the ground.

I let out a grunt of pain as he slowly and excruciatingly took the spear out, a pool of my pitch-black blood forming around me.

I managed to gasp as I saw my daughters. Over six hundred had arrived, the other hundred having already left for Kilika.

"R-run!" I managed to roar before he kicked me.

"Yes, run. Scatter like insects. And I would start now, because I'll hunt every last one of you down before the night is over!" He laughed with an almost…inhuman tone.

Several of them attacked him.

With a single wave of his spear, Elijah felled every last one.

My pleadings for them to leave were unheard as they attacked him, over six hundred powerful demons.

In less than six minutes it was over.

An ocean of blood filled the room, all of it black and of my daughters.

The last few dozens of survivors tried to escape through the catacombs, but were cornered and slaughtered.

With one last act of mockery, having destroyed almost everything I cared for in the world, he toppled my throne, the bones shattering as they slammed into the floor.

"You will never understand, Omnem. You are nothing more than a fool." He whispered before walking off slowly.

I never saw him again, and I doubt anybody in Spira did either.

My sight dimmed as I managed to cradle my youngest daughter's body in my arms, her broken body a testament to my failure.

"…I thought…humans were fools and knew nothing…but in the end…I was the biggest of them all." I whispered, blood dripping from my mouth.

I fell into the oblivion of sleep.


	9. Kilika Bloodtemple

"Father?" I woke, hearing the soft voice of my daughter.

"Elesa? Where…am I?" I asked roughly.

"The Kilika Bloodtemple. I had already left with ninety others for here when Elijah came to kill you." She explained, trying to keep me down.

"What…what happened then?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"The Paladins found the estate hours later, and burnt the entire place to the ground before collapsing the catacombs beneath. We were unable to even bury our sisters properly. It appears Elijah gave them our location. We just barely managed to get you out." She whispered, her voice breaking.

Her sorrow became my anger.

"…Humans are…dead. I will kill every last goddamn human on this planet. I promise you. We will invade Kilika in the morning. Take female prisoners. Kill every man and child. When the town is dead we will assault the temple. If we destroy the Fayth Sin cannot be destroyed. They will despair to no length. We will gain a massive advantage as their morale burns with the temple of Ifrit." I clenched my hands, not noticing that I had transformed into my human form due to my injuries.

"Yes, father. I'd also like you to meet Merci. She was the one who helped us get you out." She nodded and gestured to the woman across the room.

She was naked and definitely not human. Large and imposing black wings swayed in the draft. A forked tail protruded from her rear, fluttering whimsically. Several runic tattoos were written on her body.

"Nice to meet you, Omnem." She greeted with a Northern accent.

"A succubus. It's been long since I encountered one." I returned her greeting.

"Yes…the Paladins can be thanked for that. Their Purges throughout the centuries have slaughtered most of my kind." She responded bitterly.

"Would you like to join us? We hate humans just as much as you. Once we begin the assault and take this puny island…we'll have a new home." I offered generously.

"Sounds good to me. I got myself a wanted poster for helping you in Bevelle, so I figure this sounds like a good deal to me." She accepted, and extended her hand. It was black and clawed.

I returned the gesture, my hand turning into its true form temporarily.

"I will lead the scouting efforts to report any information we have. You'll find I'm quite good at getting information." She winked at me, and left. All of her movements were flirtatious and attractive. Her very appearance was meant to attract prey, with large breasts and a beautiful and perfect body.

I stood with some difficulty, and stretched. The wounds I had sustained had fully healed.

"Rienna from the forge made some armor especially for you." She explained when I glanced at the large armor rack nearby. Black armor that was fitted to my true form, with pulsing red veins in the metal itself. A long black greatsword was placed on the stone table in front of it. No human would even be able to lift it, but I could easily twirl it with two fingers.

"Thank you, Elesa. We have a chance to truly begin a campaign. I never thought to invade Kilika first until now. Once we take the island, Besaid is next." I kissed her forehead lovingly and sent her away.

"We also set up a command center in your new throne room. Merci provided us with a complete map of the entire island, showing paths through the forest, passages in the temple, and any hiding places." She informed me as she left, something that interested me greatly.

Either way, I had work to do to prepare for the assault.


	10. Decisions

The Kilika Bloodtemple.

It was a series of caverns on the northern end of the small island that I had discovered.

We built a secondary home here, a place for our family to live should disaster befall our home. And a disaster did befall us.

"…" I was silent as I strode through the halls, my hands behind my back in quiet thought.

My remaining daughters had already been preparing for battle. The Demons of Desire were powerful warriors if need be, terrifying weaker soldiers with their berserker tactics. The fact that they were also capable of healing from deadly wounds by devouring human flesh was also handy on the corpse-filled battlefield.

Swords were not needed; bows and arrows were not needed; no weapons were needed.

Their sharp claws and expert-level ability at magic were more than a match, their claws easily able to slash through steel and their magic surpassing most veteran mages.

They forged light armor from leather and fur.

As berserker-type fighters, my daughters wore very light armor and wore very little of it, most of them simply wearing a loincloth.

My claws were strong enough to crumble solid rock, and could pierce steel like butter. However, in battle I preferred my greatsword Verelak.

Most humans wouldn't be able to lift it with two hands and in groups, but I could lift it with one. It was forged from black metal that even the best blacksmith in Spira could not melt, and it was long as an average-sized man.

The humans of Kilika won't stand a chance.

The command room Elesa had mentioned was at a virtual "crow's nest" in the cavern, a large room that overlooked the entire Bloodtemple with a large window-like hole in the wall.

It was outfitted heavily, with banners of our family crest and several skulls decorating the interior. My armor was on a stand in the back of the room in front of the table.

An entire map of Kilika was spread out on the stone table, and also mapped the present town (since it changes constantly thanks to Sin's constant attacks on the island, the lucky bastard).

Elesa was here, but in red-dyed fur armor wrapped around her waist and a scarf-like wrapping that showed her authority.

Two others joined her: Merci and Sapphire (one of my oldest daughters and the best tactician). Sapphire dressed herself in black-dyed fur armor that wrapped her entire body.

"We're set up adequately." I decided after a moment of silence.

"Good. We need to decide the battle plan. Obviously we can't just charge in and slaughter the lot; we've got limited numbers and we need food." Sapphire nodded, gesturing to the table.

"I've got a couple ideas you might want to hear." Merci continued.

I sat down in a stone chair at the head of the table.

"Obviously the Temple will be their last line of defense if they can escape the initial attack. Again, obviously, the good choice would be to cut them off. Guerilla attacks on caravans in the forest. We'll starve the bastards." The succubus suggested.

"We could launch the attack on the town, and then wait them out. They'll run out of food before we would, assuming we have an even stock from the dead." Elesa outlined the other idea.

We didn't have time to try Elesa's mating plan right now. That would take a few days too long and we didn't have enough supplies to last that long. The town was also their only way of escape, and leaving that intact was a poor idea. There'll be one hell of a fight trying to take the Temple.

Moments later I decided.

"We'll attack the town. Caravans only come every two weeks, and there's only about two people each time. We'd starve before making any real effect." I announced.

Sapphire nodded and left hurriedly to prepare the soldiers that were ready to fight.

Merci had elected to stay behind in order to keep the remaining demons here in order.

"…Father? You need to also prepare your personal squad. They'll be the ones wearing the heaviest armor and the first to attack." Elesa mentioned lightly.

"Hmm. You'll be part of it." I replied to her slightly surprised but amused expression.

"Okay. If you don't mind, I've got a couple others lined up that I've worked together with before." She kissed my cheek before leaving herself.

It was settled.

The island town of Kilika would fall before dawn.

It was time to prepare.


	11. The Massacre at Kilika

We reached the entrance of the town.

Only one man was still up and about.

"What is your name, human?" I asked him quietly, my rough and gravelly voice cutting through the night.

He saw my daughters, and knew in an instant was we were.

"H-Henworth. Henworth Reving." He whimpered nervously, sweating profusely.

I stepped forward, and smiled evilly.

"I will remember that name. For you will be the first to die tonight." I whispered.

Instantly he screamed and made a run for it.

Unwittingly waking up everyone as I wanted.

I charged forward and with a swing of my sword the screaming stopped abruptly. The sounds of his head splattering upon the planks was like euphoria.

My daughters also charged forward, spreading out into the town and beginning the attack.

I was in a pensive mood tonight, so I began humming the song of Yevon's Fayths to myself. I thought it hilariously ironic.

The sudden screams alerted me to the fact the town was VERY awake now.

Panicking townspeople scattered like roaches on the streets, desperately trying to escape us.

With a merry whistle I continued, occasionally swinging my sword and decapitating a passing human every once in a while.

"Elesa!" One of the demons called excitedly.

A small family was trying to make their way through the massacre unnoticed. How quaint.

"Come on!" I told her eagerly.

We jumped off the roof we were crouching on and instantly cornered them.

A husband, a wife, and a daughter.

"I call the husband." I joked to my sister.

"That leaves me with the wife. Some other lucky sister can have the daughter." She burst out in laughter.

With a scream the wife made a break for it. My sister bounded off after her.

With a sudden leap I pinned the man to the wall and sank my teeth into his neck.

"AGHHH!" He screamed in such agony. It was like an orgasm of bloodlust to me.

With a few slashes, his stomach burst open. I gnawed at the side of his neck for a while, and pulled his nightclothes off.

I continued to gnaw as I thrust my hips against his.

"Pfft. You're boring when you're dead." I sighed disappointedly when he failed to erect, having died a long while ago.

I tossed his naked body aside and began feasting on his insides.

When I finished, I noticed my sister was still toying with the wife.

I crept up behind the woman and tripped her with my tail.

"Wanna share? That idiot wasn't nearly enough to satisfy MY appetite." I offered with a lick of my lips. She grinned in acceptance.

I ripped her clothes off as my sister pinned her to the ground of the store she had fled into.

I licked her cheek teasingly with my long purple tongue, and finally chose my meal.

"Say, Inalta, you want her? I've got the breasts. You can have the soft stuff down there." I laughed, my sister already between her legs and licking the wife's slit in hunger.

I didn't bother waiting for the nod.

I sank my teeth into her left breast, finally coaxing out her screams of agony. Inalta was frenzied by the blood, and began gnawing between the woman's legs as well, the smell of blood already in the air.

She tried to fight me off, flailing her hands and legs. But she wasn't going anywhere. Not until I had my fill.

Finally I bit into her other breast, choosing her nipples instead of the side of the tender orbs.

I giggled as she lactated, giving me the milk intended for her young daughter that was barely over two. The girl was left behind to die (apparently nobody cared for their young around here. Typical barbarians).

I finally bit a chunk of her, chewing the tender flesh slowly and meaningfully.

I was covered in the husband's blood already.

It was time to paint myself more.

I tore open her stomach, and buried my face in her entrails. Her movements slowed very quickly and then stopped entirely.

Inalta joined me as well, biting into her torn open stomach.

It felt like seconds before we finished the last of her organs.

"DEATH TO ALL HUMANS!" I roared in my blood lust as I ate her bloody heart.

For some strange reason I began touching my sister's breasts. She reached under my black skirt and began touching my slit.

Seconds later we stripped out of our armor and began having sex with each other next to the wife's corpse.

This night was the best I could remember.

I was enjoying myself, too.

Swinging Verelak just as I used to. Truly I felt like the old Superbia Omnem I used to be.

Dozens of fleeing innocents had been cut down without even knowing they had been hit.

Then I noticed the boat.

Survivors were fleeing aboard it, and getting ready to leave.

"No survivors. None!" I laughed with an evil tone to my voice as I lumbered across the docks, sprinting and crushing people beneath my feet.

With a mighty roar and a powerful leap I jumped onto the ship, already causing it to shudder from my weight.

One of them stepped forward in armor and wielded a sword and a shield.

He clearly had been rallying survivors onboard.

"Not smart, human! Not smart!" I informed him with a chuckle.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Over forty people on board. So vulnerable." I answered devilishly before rushing forward faster than one would think attributed to my size and swinging Verelak.

He was cut in two at the waist and instantly killed.

The others began fleeing to the lower levels of the ship.

"Stupid, uneducated, and moronic idiots. Who said I need to chase you?" I whispered angrily, and simply thrust my sword into the deck.

It was just long enough to put a hole into the side of the ship. The underwater part.

As the bottom levels filled with water, I meanwhile joined the others under the deck to greet them properly.

But something caught my attention.

A teenager, no more than sixteen or seventeen. She was beautiful (as far as humans went) with short black hair. But what had my attention were her eyes. Gold. Those weren't human eyes.

"…Are you human, child?" I asked harshly, picking her up by grasping her throat.

"…" She coughed, completely silent.

"Hmm. You're coming." I told her before slinging her frail body over my shoulder and exiting the lower deck (before locking the door (which utterly sealed the fate of any remaining people in the ship)) before jumping off the sinking vessel and getting to land again.

By then, it was over.

The patchwork city of driftwood, wreckage, and refuse was painted with blood and covered with corpses.

"…Elesa." I greeted the blood-soaked daughter of mine as she approached first. Her armor was soaked in blood and black cum from one of her sisters (apparently she decided to have a little fun. Big surprise coming from my daughters).

"We captured about thirty people. Roughly seven escaped towards the temple. I estimate three will make it through the fiend-infested forest, considering its midnight as well." She greeted me as well.

Sapphire approached, having been in the attack as well. She eyed the silent girl I had on my shoulders.

"Prisoner?" She asked quizzically.

"No. One of the us." I answered to her collective shock.

"…Okay. Orders?" She brushed it off and asked.

"Bring the live cattle to the pens back home. Have the rest gather the dead for food. Meanwhile I have an important job for you. Get this girl to my room. Do not harm her in any way. I mean it, Sapphire. She won't give you any trouble as far as I can tell." I decided before gently putting the golden-eyed girl in her arms. The young woman didn't seem to care much as she was carried away.

"WE HAVE WON!" I roared suddenly, shocking and then elating everyone.

Not a single loss, as I knew. They didn't stand a chance at defense.

We had gathered enough food to last us for months. Maybe even a year. But the girl interested me. Never had I encountered someone like her. Never.

I generally celebrated with my daughters and congratulated every one of them.

After I finished talking to them, I finally decided to go back to the Bloodtemple. The girl and I needed to have a talk.

One that I knew would shock me.

But it would be interesting, indeed.


	12. Orders

"…Sapphire, I want you to begin the assault. I'll keep an eye on the map for your forces. Capture the ones you need, kill the rest." I spoke into an amulet I was wearing.

"Yes, father." She responded eagerly and her voice faded.

"…Onyx, Becera. I want you to go to Sergei's fortress." I grunted as I paced around the command room.

The two demons looked disgusted.

"Why there? That place is a human…nest." Onyx asked curiously.

"Sergei Garukavich is someone from the Other World. I defeated him but allowed him to keep his throne. But he had to pay tribute to me every month in the form of gold and valuables. He's starting to shirk from his duties. Say you're there to see how he's doing, and do some investigation." I threw a pair of amulets like mine to them.

"What're these for?" Becera examined hers.

"Speak my name into them and I can speak to you. Check his vaults. That bastard of a human is trying to cut me out of a deal, and if you prove it…soon Kilika won't be the only place that we will be able to swim in blood at." I growled menacingly.

"Yes, father!" They both saluted and left hurriedly.

But something other than Sergei was bothering me.

For about a week now, I had been feeling that power.

Ansem's power.

"…Bringing another one here…perhaps that can play to my favor. I'll send a few of my daughters to gather information on a strange human. This can either be a glorious opportunity…or the time when this newcomer's head is on a pike." I spoke to myself.

But first it was time to talk with that girl, and an interesting conversation that would be. Before that, I needed news of the victory.

I left the room and went to my throne room. A new throne had been constructed for me out of the bones of some of the dead or living prisoners from the initial assault on the island.

I sat in the bone-constructed chair and sighed.

I noticed a sheet of blue paper left on the side.

From Elesa.

It was a map of Kilika, although heavily edited. It was a fortress. Walls. Towers. Guns.

"…Sergei gave you an idea from his fortress, eh…?" I smiled and folded it back up.

That was interesting. Very interesting.

Either way, I had a lot of work to do.

I reluctantly stood and stalked off with an odd look on my face.

Most people thought it odd. But most people rarely saw me smile.


	13. An Interesting Turn of Events

"I see." I spoke, my words in deep thought.

That was unexpected.

Sergei was trash, but this…I had a bad feeling about this.

"…His offer seems rather generous." My daughter continued.

"Humans tend to do that. They give you gifts before slitting your throat." I dismissively sighed.

If this had happened a few weeks ago I would be less worried. But now I was weakened and my family greatly reduced.

"…Bring him here. I wish to see this human myself." I finally spoke.

Elesa appeared suddenly.

"We have pinned down the remaining humans in the Kilika Temple. The island is ours." She revealed excitedly.

"And the workers at the docks?" I managed to smile.

"We have already destroyed the remnants of the village. Construction has already begun." She responded.

"Good. Give them some incentive. If they finish the machina factory and the defensive perimeter around the front of the island by today, their rations will increase by 20%." I suggested.

"Yes, Father. We have also begun the ritual to summon…her. When it is complete, nobody will be able to enter Kilika but us and our allies." She continued.

"Perfect. Now, I have some business to attend to." I waved her off.

"What is the message in particular?" Onyx asked.

"…Tell him we must meet. Give him this, and tell him I said hi." I gave her a human skull. On it was written Earth in our language.

Not as a threat or provocation in particular. A warning.

"Yes, Father." She took the aged skull.

"Go. It takes a while to get back to…what is it now? Ansem's apprentices change the goddamn name so many times. Was it Outer Heaven? No, Outer Sanctuary. Anyway, even with the corridors of shadow…it will take approximately an hour to come back." I dismissed her and watched as she disappeared.

"Oh…Elesa?" I called suddenly.

"Yes, Father?" She reappeared.

"…Prepare a dinner. I think the guest soon to be here will enjoy our particular cuisine." I grinned knowingly.

She smiled and bowed. Elesa was one of our best cooks, and loved to have guests for dinner, or was it over for dinner? I can never recall.

I didn't trust this newcomer as far as I could throw him.

I began warding my mind. He had powers over sight and mind. I had ways to protect myself from even the strongest reader.

Either way, this coming conversation would prove to be an interesting one.

I transformed back into my human form and dressed into my formal clothes.

"Elesa…get the brunette girl. The young priestess that you caught in the forest. Don't kill her. Gag her, strip her down, and cover her with something. I want to surprise our guest. You see, humans are beasts that are civilized. A beast is much easier to control. The trick, you see, is finding the breaking point. If I do that, like I did Sergei…he's a slave. If he resists…perhaps he can help us. Perhaps he will be the one to help dominate Spira." I spoke slowly.

The table was set already. A beautiful dark brown mahogany table that seated eight with two at each end. A perfect white silk tablecloth covered the entirety (the tablecloth was garbage to me. Years ago we raided a shipment that contained several hundred of these things. I'd only used about a hundred by this time) of the beautiful piece of furniture.

No plates graced it. Only large and sharp knives were on it, along with a two-pronged fork (I liked to agitate the live prey. It was more interesting when they screamed before you started eating).

I sat at the head of the table and waited.

I'm sure my daughters were confused; if he did decide to arrive, that would take a while. But let's just say I had a good feeling about this.

Because tonight was when I would discover whether he was the one. Whether he would be a slave to my will like Sergei…or a partner and friend to dominate Spira with.

They wore black cloaks to conceal their faces except for the leader.

He wore a more intricately designed outfit, multiple cloaks with golden designs covering his frail body.

"…Has Ansem brought the new apprentice?" One of them asked, his voice weak and slow.

"Yes. The boy has taken to his powers very well. Far more than I thought he would." Another responded.

"What of Superbia Omnem?" A third mused.

"He knows as well. They meet tonight. Just as I planned." The leader spoke.

"Does that change our plans?" The first asked worriedly.

"No. This was expected. Ansem has played his part unknowingly, as have the Paladins. Even Father Elijah himself has played a part that he is unaware of. Spira must die. Omnem and this child are the best option. But one must ensure the death of the daughter of High Summoner Braska…for Sin is their greatest ally." The leader smiled.

"And the Paladins? Sark has followed his orders to the letter." The fourth piped up, her young yet evil voice contrasting with theirs.

"Yes. They have fueled Omnem's hatred for humans even further." He responded.

"Kilika is Omnem's now. He will build a fortress…an army of machines and demons. Outer Sanctuary has already been infiltrated. The boy is arrogant of his own powers, a result of Ansem's influence. None of our thirty operatives trained for infiltration and resisting such simple techniques were detected. Once the boy is gone and conversing with the Demon of Pride, they will resume their task. They will find the Gatestone of Nihilus…and then they will continue recon after sending the artifact to us. Every move the boy makes will be knowledge we are keenly aware of." The leader continued, standing with some difficulty.

He rose his arms in the air.

"For the Circle will rise again! For the Gate of Destruction will be opened! And the darkness we have longed for will arise! And our master will finally be FREE!" His voice was stronger and louder.

"As per your orders, our operatives captured the black mage that protects this Yuna. She will be delivered to Omnem's doorstep in due time as incentive to continue hunting Braska's girl down." The fifth nodded.

"For the Circle!" The last one chanted.

"FOR THE CIRCLE!" They chanted in tandem, their voices in sync.


	14. The Factories of Hellhaven

"Now that we're done fooling around, Adam…I believe we should get down to business." I suggested, stretching with a pained grunt.

"That sounds like a good idea." He joked with a smile.

I stood with some difficulty, and gestured for Adam to follow.

"For years I knew our petty attacks on humans wouldn't make a difference in the long run. They would simply multiply like rabbits to cover any deaths. So there was only one viable solution." I began in a deep voice and nodded to one of my daughters.

"Total annihilation?" Adam ventured a guess.

"Close. As much as I hate these insects, they are an easy and important food source for demons. Take a guess…what is that?" I corrected.

"Subjugation." He answered immediately.

"Exactly. Subjugation. Destroying civilization and keeping them as cattle. But even when my family was at full strength, I knew we still did not stand a chance at accomplishing such a goal. Our numbers were few comparatively and even a single death of one of us would cause problems." I smiled with a nod.

"So what did you think of?" Adam looked puzzled.

"Machina. They are overwhelmingly powerful against their opponents…but the hunks of junk the Al Bhed were building…pah. A legion of them would not be able to take a major city. So I began kidnapping engineers…historians…scientists…I forced them into working on an entire new weapons array. Not just guns and armor. Entire soldiers…airships…naval dreadnoughts…legions of unstoppable killing machines under our command." I rose my arms dramatically as my daughters revealed a secret passage in the walls with a single click of a button.

I led both Adam and my daughters inside, handing one of them a torch. After a few minutes of walking we arrived. For the first time I saw Adam taken aback.

"An entire hangar and factory built under the island of Kilika. Unfortunately the Paladins shut down a crucial mine that gathered ore and metal needed for construction. A curious yet marvelous substance called Black Orichalcum. Almost as hard as diamonds…yet extremely resistant against magic. Almost nothing can penetrate it save for extremely powerful attacks. We discovered it at Mt. Gagazet thirty years ago and mined several tons of this plentiful substance. Naturally it was prudent to collapse the mine in order to prevent the Paladins from gaining any of this. But I finally gathered more scientists, architects, engineers. The first ship was finished five years ago. It has taken me over twenty-five years to figure out how to make a usable ship." I explained and gestured for them to continue following me down a metal stairway.

"It was called the _Void_. It proved we could construct with the nearly-unusable metal. On Earth a similar construct was made during your early centuries. A Korean admiral named Yi-Sun-Shin designed what is called a Turtle Ship. With no sails and no deck, it was considered a joke at first. Instead of a deck, it was a rounded sheet of iron covered in sharp spikes that could impale a man easily. Oars propelled the ship from the sides which were protected by metal as well. A figurehead on the front of the ship could fire cannon balls that could easily smash a warship into toothpicks. When the Japanese invaded Korea, Yi-Sun-Shin's time was then. He devastated their entire fleet and took the fight back to their home island. Regretfully he died during the initial fighting." I continued explaining.

"You have a vast knowledge of Earth, it seems." Adam eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey…as you very well know…if something can be brought here…another thing can be taken back. I caused my fair share of trouble on your planet before getting bored and coming back…remind me to thank Ansem for that favor." I smiled wistfully.

"So exactly how do your ships work?" Adam asked curiously, examining one that was being suspended in the air for examination.

"They are essentially transport ships. Invincible transport ships. The lack of a deck is remedied with a round sheet of spiked metal that even the strongest cannon blasts would be deflected, an especially important piece of the design. It is nearly impossible for an enemy to capture one. The only weapons it possesses are its passengers. Each ship can hold over a hundred soldiers." I responded proudly.

"What about warships? I imagine you'd need a naval fighting force, right?" He pressed.

"Of course. The ARC-19 Dreadnought, as the recently deceased designers of the blueprint called it." One of my daughters pointed over to another part of the hangar.

Several gigantic ships were visible, completely black and covered in spikes.

"Now that…is big." Adam whistled jokingly.

"It can hold about fifty men as passengers, and requires about twenty as a crew. It possesses several sets of heavy artillery on top, with about ten smaller automatic cannons dotting the sides. All the weaponry on it is heavily shielded and is very advanced. Just one could destroy a small coastal city in minutes. We've only built about ten thus far, and have kept it that way…decided that the infantry was more important. Damn expensive and it took a long time to build." I chuckled evenly.

"Infantry?" He looked at me oddly.

"Do you really think I'm going to send my daughters out in battle to die? Trust me…the Massacre of Kilika is the only major battle I plan for them to be in for a long time. This way." I sighed impatiently, and led them into a lower level.

Underneath the warship factory was another factory.

Thousands of large cylinders were lined up neatly, amounting to almost a whole half-mile of containers.

"What the hell are these things?" Adam tapped the light green-lit glass of one of them.

"Take a look for yourself." I rubbed the misty glass to clear his view. What he saw made him jump in surprise.

"The Mk. II Predator. It was designed by combining several entirely different ancient Machina designs into a single model. Heavily shielded, highly mobile, capable of learning very quickly, obedient, and skilled with all forms of combat that we upload into it." Elesa appeared, dressed in blackened worksmith's garb.

"This is so modern…advanced…kind of like Star Wars." Adam scratched his head hesitantly.

"You might say I got an idea for their appearance from those unintelligent buckets of bolts." I laughed assuredly.

"How do you control them?" The human wondered out loud.

"Cryoautomatic Hydraulic Oxyeogenic Simulacrum…otherwise known as C.H.A.O.S." Elesa answered simply, and all of us smiled at his dumbfounded look.

"I found a human woman a long time ago catatonic in the middle of a forest. Her skin was pale as the snow itself, her hair long and even whiter. Her eyes were mutilated and replaced with a strange silver band around her useless eyes that allowed her to see. Parts of her body were mechanical as well. Her right arm was completely gone, replaced with a simple metal shoulder that seemed to once have an arm attached. The sides of her lower torso were outfitted with metal plates and another was fitted between her legs. Her remaining arm was shackled with a large metal ring that could've fit around her neck. She was dying and confused. I took pity on this mysterious human, a generosity I did not often extend. She remained catatonic until the development of the Mk. II Predator. I soon discovered not long after then that she had built a mainframe within the Bloodtemple that could control everything from afar." I sighed and told the story.

"How did she do that? Why?" Adam wanted to know.

"She had been awake but unable to do anything for the years we cared for her. According to her, the reason why she became what she was…she said something about her father selling her to a group of Al Bhed. They experimented using ancient machina on her…but she became a vegetable. Until she found something to link to. In gratitude for our hospitality and her newfound hatred for humanity she took on the role of C.H.A.O.S. to help us accomplish our goals. With our guidance and orders, she controls the army of robots and even the system-linked warships. Even if it is unmanned she can control it remotely, but not as effectively. In a manner of speaking, the bots control themselves, but she simply guides them to our orders and objectives. So even if she went rogue…there's no way they can do anything without our input." Elesa responded simply.

"Now that the first army is completed we can finish constructing the fortress. Our prisoners will no longer need to work, and can concentrate on being used as cattle. With these fellows…we will finish building the rest of Hellhaven." I laughed proudly.

"Hellhaven?" He looked at him quizzically.

"We chose the name…for this is a place for demons and their allies. A haven against the tyranny of the humans. A home." I explained.

"I encourage you to show up tomorrow. That's when the First Legion will be activated and a demonstration given. Of course…due to new security policies, only we can get you in here. We have summoned defenses around Hellhaven to protect ourselves." Elesa suggested to Adam.

"What kind of defenses?" He pressed.

"A huge sea monster named Forneus that we have guarding the north, northwest, and northeastern ends of the island. A giant serpent-like creature with four arms and spike all over his body, two sets of jaws in his mouth, four eyes, has power over the sea. If anyone shows up who isn't on our "best friends forever" list…a typhoon, a lightning storm, maybe a tsunami…either way, they're fucked. Father over there befriended the demon after saving him from a Paladin ambush." Onyx answered quickly.

"In return for his services, he gets to eat all the unsuspecting sailors and invaders he wants. But he isn't the only protector. A giant squid known as the Kraken guards the west, southwest, and northwest. The eastern, southeastern, and northeastern parts are patrolled by the Nered." I continued.

"Who are the Nered? And who guards the South?" Adam wondered out loud.

"Close relatives of the creatures you know as merpeople. They are light blue-skinned, have fins on each side of their rear ends, powerful fin-like arms for (well…) arms, gills and lungs, and a secretive nature. Most never leave the water, since they aren't at an advantage with their fins. Aside from their skin, fins, and gils…a way of telling them apart is their breasts. They don't have nipples. They have breasts, but nothing on em'. They have narrower eyes than most, and the color is usually amber. They have (usually, as some choose to dye it temporarily) blonde hair as well. Most don't wear clothes." Becera explained.

"There are no sea creatures to the south. That is where the cave opening is, and where our warships and transports will depart. The entrance is well hidden, and a gate is closed most of the time as well. When our soldiers have proven themselves to be what we think they'll be…we'll begin production of some submarine and flying machines. Until then, most of our defense will consist of artillery mounted on the walls and our troops acting as archers (figure of speech, of course)." I finished.

"Shit. This is…more than I expected. Way more." The human laughed overwhelmingly.

"Figured we might as well let you know. There are many more specific parameters I need to inform you of, especially if we plan to ally ourselves with each other. If not…perhaps your fortress will make a fine testing site. A little dark joke there, if you're into that kind of thinking." I laughed myself hoarse at the end.

Adam laughed as well.

"You're welcome to try, Omnem…welcome to try." He chuckled.

"Now, since we've gotten the most technical stuff out of the way, I'll begin showing you the factories…" I continued, leading him deeper into the gigantic cavern.

"…So…Omnem and the boy have met." He spoke.

"Yes, Thur. They appear to be becoming friends and allies." Another spoke.

"That isn't your concern, Zur. Our spies have already identified the possible location of the artifact. It is hidden within the very walls of the boy's room. The order has been given to break in and smash the wall open. If their cover needs to be broken, so be it. The boy will be the only possible match against their training, as his…fortress is a den of thieves, murderers, and whores." The leader spoke.

"…What of the army Omnem has built? Will that be a hindrance upon our plans?" Thur worried.

"Vur, Lur, Qur, Dur, and Kur are confident that it will not. Ansem's meddling has altered the story forever. This time the woman will not defeat Yu Yevon. This time the dream does not stop." Zur cackled.

"But what of Sin? We must ensure that the creature does not interfere with the opening of the Gate when the time comes." Lur appeared.

"Such an army could destroy us!" Thur protested.

"What of the Reborn Goddess that Omnem has taken under his wing unknowingly? If the child discovers her power…" Vur teleported into the room, her voice urgent.

Soon the seven were arguing amongst themselves over which is the greatest threat.

"Enough! Everything the boy and the demon have done is exactly as I have envisioned it. From Sergei's defeat to Omnem's discovery of the boy. We were responsible for those occurrences. The boy's own arrogance will destroy him should he prove to be a problem. The demon will wage a war that will consume him with his own hatred and fire. Neither can succeed in their goals without the other." The leader slammed the end of his staff into the ground thrice and spoke dismissively.

"How were we involved in Sergei's demise, Grandmaster?" Vur suddenly spoke.

"Simple. We drugged the fool with power once we realized it was too early and he was incompatible. Allow me to say that we encouraged his fall to being the lazy and pathetic warlord that died less than a day ago." He replied with a wide and evil smile.

"What is the next move, then? Our vandalism of his room will not go unnoticed." Zur interrupted impatiently.

"It depends. If the boy proves himself intelligent enough for once to begin locating us…we would have to distract his attention. If not…then we would simply continue efforts to locate the Sigil Stone we require for summoning Tehech. His power will prove a sufficient distraction for the two and grief for Spira." The leader spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Then we wait." Kur sighed disappointedly.

"This meeting of the Circle is adjourned." He stood with difficulty and began walking to the exit very slowly, his staff the only thing keeping him upright.

"Grandmaster Augur…what of Ari? The prostitute we hired in secret amongst several others to spy on the comings and goings?" Qur called.

"…The traitor? Expose her. Remove the mental protection, but ensure she cannot reveal any sensitive information she may have. I doubt she knows anything, though. Our agents are secretive enough for that." Augur chuckled slowly, coughing at the end before continuing to the exit.

"For the Circle!" The Eight Sages of the Circle rose their staffs and chanted once before following Augur out.

_**Sorry for the extremely long and boring chapter, but it was something that needed to be done. Once the demonstration in my next chapter is complete, that'll be the end of the boring shit and back onto the death and destruction.**_

_**I hope I did an adequate job with Adam, Lucas. Your turn.**_


	15. The New Plan

"So the boy detected their scent and their souls." Augur sighed.

"Yes, Grandmaster. It appears we will have to retrieve the Sigil Stone from the boy's chambers in a more…combative path." Zur bowed.

"The boy's powers are unmatched compared to any of our soldiers. That would be ill-advised, and would likely destroy any hint of advantage through stealth that remains." Augur replied.

"What about…him? He owes you a favor. It wouldn't be too much of a inconvenience for him to come from Ivalice to fetch the stone. The Seeker of the Abyss is more than a match for the boy." Qur suggested.

"Abraham is volatile. Yes, he would likely be able to retrieve it, but at what cost? His Mask of Hunger is not named for decoration; the man would devour the souls of everyone in that fortress and at Kilika." Lur groaned.

"We don't need the boy that much, do we? Surely Omnem will suffice." Qur argued.

"No. Our Lord was clear in stating for the plan to succeed we need both of them alive…for now." Augur interrupted.

"Perhaps we could ensure Abraham does not destroy half of Outer Sanctuary. I hate to admit it, but he is our only option. Half of our spies were executed recently." Zur spoke irritably.

"Yes…there is also the Devourer." Vur appeared, her voice softly ringing out.

"Hmm…?" Augur looked at her curiously.

"It's a bio-weapon we designed by breeding some of Spira's most dangerous fiends. A piece of the Omega Weapon was also used." She reminded him.

"And what difference would that make?" Zur mocked.

"Because it has no soul. Without an advantage of such sight, the boy is as vulnerable as the rest." Vur angrily reprimanded him.

"…No. Perhaps the Devourer will be useful later. A clearly bio-engineered monster invading Outer Sanctuary to take the Stone is too suspicious. Abraham will suffice." Augur finally spoke, tapping his staff twice to quiet them.

"Then shall I summon him?" Dur and Lur asked.

"Yes. Besides…the boy needs to learn humility. He must learn that there are those much more powerful than he is…or his arrogance will destroy him." Augur smiled idly.

"What of the Gatestone?" Lur suddenly spoke.

"Retrieve the Sigil Stone first. That is what matters most." Their leader ordered before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

"…Yes, Grandmaster." Dur sighed before disappearing as well, his compatriots leaving along with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gathered around an altar of darkness, the two chanted.

"Ultite, Mesin, Progda, Metha. Lugeth, Progda, Mesin, Ultite. Upha kil Abraham sin Mundus plo Ivalice du Savan ith Spira!" Lur chanted eagerly, wisps of shadow rising from the altar.

"Etitlu, Nisem, Adgorp, Ahtem! Htegul, Adgorp, Nisem, Etitlu! Bring Abraham, the Seeker of the Abyss, to us! Bring the Wielder of the Mask of Hunger from the world of Ivalice to serve us here, in the spiral of death itself! SPIRA!" Dur chanted in tandem, and finally struck the altar with flame.

Storm clouds formed in the night almost instantly, thunder and lightning evident. Moments later, three bolts struck the altar in order, etching out the symbol of Hunger. On that symbol stood a cloaked man. One wearing a white mask.

Two lines of crimson drew down the empty eye-slits, a line of pure gold running down the middle vertically, no hint of human life behind this mask of bone.

Where the face would be was nothingness, the black void writhing behind it.

"…Who…summons…me?" A coarse and hard voice uttered those words. His voice was slow and tired.

"I am Duren Sul-Faren, but call me Dur." He introduced himself.

"I am Lurin Sane-Phaton, but most know me as Lur." The other spoke.

"Why…have…you summoned me to Spira…? This land…of suffering…and death?" He continued.

"Years ago, you sought the council of our Grandmaster, Augur Sin-phaelus no Lorgon." Lur answered slowly.

"Yes. I required his help in finding someone. His advice was most helpful." He mused.

"The Augur has need of your unmatched combat abilities." Dur interrupted.

"…Unmatched…? Hardly. There are many…not many…stronger than me." He chuckled, but no humor was in that laugh.

"…You are to go to Outer Sanctuary. Inside the—" Lur began, giving an irritated look at Dur.

"The Sigil Stone. You want the Sigil Stone hidden inside this Adam's master bedroom at the Outer Sanctuary that he won from defeating a man named Sergei." He interrupted, and they both looked at him in shock.

"I can practically taste the Stone. It is an artifact of great shadow power. It is surprising that Sin itself has not attempted to claim it from that wretched fortress. Very little escapes my notice, Lur and Dur of the Circle of Dusk. Your intentions with such a thing does not fall under the "escapes my notice" category." Abraham sighed, standing from his crouching position and pulling out a very thin cylinder-shaped piece of metal that were covered with etchings. A single click, and it extended into a silver spear.

"The Zodiac Spear…so the Augur did assist you in the end. The Spear made by the gods themselves, that not even the strongest could hope to shatter." Lur gasped in sheer admiration.

"Tell me everything about the situation." Abraham spoke slowly, twirling the silvery spear between his fingers (a feat not many can boast of).

"Alright, then. It appears that Ansem himself sealed away the Sigil Stone within Outer Sanctuary, fearing such darkness that may consume all of existence and maybe beyond." Dur began.

"We need the Sigil Stone for something very…important. But the problem is, a single piece is missing. It was carved out of the sphere by the same spear (no pun intended) you wield now millennia ago by the Sun-Child Himself. A diamond-shaped piece, to be exact." Lur continued.

"And where is this piece?" Abraham stopped momentarily to ask.

"It was gifted to the Nereds by the Sun-Child as dowry after their patron Goddess mated with him. As you know, his children are Horus and Isis. It was placed into a pendant that is now known as the Dusk Amulet. Each queen that arises is given the Amulet and wears it for the entirety of her life." Dur replied.

"…And where is it currently?" Abraham sighed.

"In the, well, fins of Sedna. Their current queen. And the first in centuries to have not chosen as mate at the time of her ascension to queen. Some of our spies have reported that she is uninterested in taking another Nered as her mate. She desires a human to share her domain." Lur scoffed.

"It will be difficult to take the amulet. And the Sigil Stone will not work to your particular plans incomplete." The Seeker muttered.

"Once the shard is joined together, it will be complete as if nothing had ever happened." Dur spoke.

"It matters not if we cannot get the other piece. How do you intend to get it?" Abraham interrupted irritably.

"One of our longest spies in service has already begun work on that." Lur smiled evilly.

"Fine. I'll retrieve the stone from Outer Sanctuary, and your spy can get it from the Nered. My debt is repaid." Abraham agreed, his voice like stone.

"Good. The Augur also requested we deliver a message to you. He said that "Muuth paratus luni Elijah duun Pharos.", or whatever that means." Dur remembered.

Abraham stopped for a moment when he heard it, and finally continued.

"Tell him thanks. Soon you'll have your Stone." Abraham promised before speaking a few words in another language. He lifted off the ground and, after another final nod to the two, disappeared in a flash of blackness as he flew off into the night at unimaginable speeds.

"Well, that went well." Lur chuckled as he went back inside.

"…Gods, I wish I could do that. Bwahahaha!" Dur roared in laughter as he joined him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Father, I was just thinking…what if Adam is the mate that Sedna wants?" Becera suggested.

"It's possible. She would provide him many strong children; hybrids from both have produced many famous offspring. Next time we meet, I'll mention it." I mused.

"Oh, by the way…the 1st Legion is ready. Tomorrow we'll activate them and put them to work. According to Merci's projections, the entire fortress of Hellhaven will be constructed within a week with them working at full capacity." Becera announced happily.

I nodded, being in rare spirits for once.

I lost my train of thought as Merci appeared. She was covered in blood (human) and was completely naked as she came in and leaned on my desk.

"…Been helping yourself to the prisoners?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, thank you very much. I'm concerned, by the way. Why did you tell Adam all our plans? He's sure as hell not telling us all of his." Merci complained.

"Do you really think I've told him EVERYTHING?" I chuckled, slightly offended.

"…We certainly didn't mention the prototype BETA-10 Spy-class Eyebots that are currently keeping his entire Sanctuary under surveillance." Becera smiled.

I tapped a round piece of machinery on my desk. It had several antenna pointed to the back of the machine, with a single set of high-quality lenses taking up the front of it. My own personal eyebot that Elesa had given me as a gift, since it was the first model to work.

"It's built upon the SONAR mainframe you constructed for the Crusaders, just much better. About the size of a bowling ball, stealthy, can float and fly, is very durable…we've got about thirty-six covering the fortress from around and over it. The SONAR system on it allows us to completely map the entire place (as long as it's not a hangar-caliber door and underground). Not to mention, it's completely invisible to some of the most tuned radars because it's so damn small." I guffawed, as the lenses on the eyebot blinked several times.

"It's got a neat self-destruct system, too. Adam could knock one out of the sky, but it'll fry itself to stop anybody from getting into it and finding stuff. Call it insurance." Becera explained.

"What about audio surveillance?" Merci was very interested.

"…Yes. That, however, is something only I will monitor. C.H.A.O.S. is the source of the signal and receives all the data the eyebots transmit. Only I have the password to access the audio parts." I answered sternly.

"…Why are you so paranoid about this guy, anyway? I meant caution, not complete Big Brother on this guy." Merci asked curiously.

"…I trusted Elijah. Look what happened. I don't trust any human, no matter what, anymore. If he proves himself a true ally, maybe I'll consider him trustworthy. But until then, he's on alert status." I answered shortly.

He was lucky, anyway. I was only keeping him on surveillance when I could be having several warships on standby to bomb the entire place to the ground. Not that it would be that simple, and I'm sure even if I won he would've taken a good chunk of my fleet with him.

"…There is another pressing matter. The girl that can detect demons…she's found out about us." Becera mentioned.

"It doesn't matter. She shows up, we kill her. Or the sea monsters do. Either way, she is not coming here." I spoke dismissively.

"Yes, sir. Shall I send one of us to deliver the information?" Merci asked.

"No. I'll do it. Perhaps if I get the chance, I'll find the hidden "doomsday machine" Adam's building! Bwahahahaha!" I guffawed as I left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I approached the hulking metal carapace, turning on a monitor that was near it.

"What's the code again…? Oh, right. 004342. Transport mode." I entered the code, and the carapace opened into a black gunship-type aircraft.

Most of it was a circular flat area of metal that a twin-barreled gun was attached. It was on a rail, so it could rotate to fire at anything around or above the ship, and another gun fired remote-controlled missiles.

The pilot controlled a simple laser cannon, but it was damn powerful.

It could seat twenty (twenty-one including the pilot) and had the shielding to make drops in a war zone.

I stepped inside and sat at the cockpit, turning the machine on.

"…lousy rotten…can't wait to get my hands on that girl…" I was muttering to myself as the ship lifted off and sped off into the night sky at a respectable speed.

Becera and Merci watched me disappear, shrugging to each other as they left.

Either way, I was interested to see his reaction to the whole idea.


	16. Flashback : The Courtesan

I stepped into the old and weathered stone temple, arriving at a single unadorned desk manned by a female demon. She was in the form of a young woman with very short black hair and wore no clothing other than a simple loincloth adorned with symbols.

"Name?" She asked mechanically.

"Omnem. Superbia Omnem." I answered slowly.

"Ah, yes. The Courtesan is waiting for you. They've been expecting your arrival for the last…three thousand years, if I am correct." She stood and touched one of the stones composing the wall behind her.

A section of wall completely shifted, revealing the hidden passage.

"Have a nice day." The demon curtsied flirtatiously before returning to her desk.

I stepped through and into the Courtesan's palace.

It made my old estate at Bevelle look like a peasant's shack. The Palace stretched underground for miles and miles, and even the Courtesan themselves hadn't explored all of it. It was built in a Japanese style, copied from designs that were inspired by the feudal Daimyo palaces from Earth.

I heard the familiar sounds of squealing and laughter (mostly I heard this before ambushing a party and devouring someone) and followed it to a square room.

The room was filled with pillows and blankets of all kinds (mostly the expensive one-of-a-kind kinds), all of it piled in ridiculous amounts. I also noticed that the floor was covered in gold coins and precious gems.

In the center of the room were the three women I was looking for.

The Courtesan.

They were three young human women chosen by one of the Queens of Hell, Lilith herself, to become her heralds and speak for her on the mortal plane. They had been chosen after the three sisters engaged in incestuous sex on an altar to the Queen, having bathed in the blood of virgins and the innocent. She chose them for a rigorous test of the ages. Three tasks they were assigned. The first was to murder the High Maester of Yevon at the time, Maester Linio. The second was to sacrifice their entire family bloodline (which included their uteruses, thereby preventing them from becoming pregnant and continuing their generation), and the third was to summon Lilith completely unbound and survive her blessing (which included their rape by the all-powerful demon). They completed these tasks and became the Courtesan. Immortal dark goddesses of sight and clairvoyance, along with fertility goddesses of lust and sexual rapture, they are worshipped in some form by almost every dark cult or anyone who refuses to worship Yevon. Even most of the untrustworthy cutthroats and thieves living in Outer Sanctuary worshipped these beautiful goddesses.

I doubted Adam was aware of their existence, and I also doubted if he had noticed any shrines to them that the fortress may have (there was without a doubt some form of shrine to the Courtesan in that wretched cesspool).

All three of them wore kimonos (Japanese style dresses), which were a dark crimson and tinted at the edges with purple. They were extremely provocative, having no straps and no other way of actually holding up (another famous legend about the Courtesan was their very large breasts. This legend is true). This resulted in the top part constantly slipping off and their breasts being exposed. They wore short skirts that were cut at both sides of their hips, creating more of a short loincloth-style part of the dress. A simple purple silk wrapping was around their waist, and a large red-striped violet bow was tied on the backs of this wrapping. Their sleeves were not actually attached to the dress, actually being wrappings around their arms that draped off to their waist if they held their arms out at a straight length. A simple black silk collar was around their necks, a golden token of Lilith hanging off of it. They wore no leggings, going barefoot everywhere. The outfit was finally topped off by unique headdresses that were different with each sister.

The first one was the last one born, and twin to the second. Her name is Coetza, which means in the demon language "The feathered one". True to her name, she typically wears a few feathers on her headdress that drape off her back. Like her twin, she wears a simple silver mask that is modeled in the shape and appearance of a demon's face, with gold horns and teeth and bloody markings across the face. She is generally the most flirtatious and known for her promiscuous adventures in Spira lore, not to mention for her thirst for violence.

The second was the second born, being the twin to Coetza. Her name is Kielza, which means "The cunning one". She is generally regarded as being the most friendly to mortals and humans in tales, even being helpful to heroes when she is properly treated. She is also constantly at odds with Coetza about who Lilith favors the most with her visions and gifts, but the twins love each other.

The third is the firstborn daughter, and is known as Daoza. It means "The First One", a reference to the fact she was the first to be endowed with immortality by Lilith. In stories and legends she is generally regarded as the leader of the Courtesan and the most intelligent, only being rivaled in cleverness by Kielza. Like Coetza, she is prone to promiscuous mischief, but remains helpful and friendly like Kielza. She wears an odd mask, a crimson one that covers only the top part of her face (it retains the two horns, and the eye slits are more noticeable). Her hair is much longer than Coetza's and Kielza's, reaching past her chest in two separate braids. Her headdress was more intricate and detailed, and her token from Lilith was a full coin-sized piece unlike both her sister's simpler pieces.

As I expected, they were having sex. Kielza and Coetza were just finishing, their cries of ecstasy echoing through the room. Daoza was spread out on a pile of pillows, her hand under her skirt and slowly moving, a look of content pleasure on her face.

"…Ahem." I coughed impatiently, and Daoza leaned upwards.

"Omnem. It's so nice to see you again. It's been too long." She greeted and blew a kiss.

"…702 years to be precise!" Kielza managed to chime in between gasps of ecstasy.

"I'm here about the artifact." I began.

"Yes, yes. You're looking for information about a certain gem, one that is the symbol of power and prestige…The Amulet of Dusk." Daoza finished as she stood up, readjusting her kimono. Coetza and Kielza finished moments later, both screaming in their respective rushes of ecstasy.

"Our lore speaks of a stone that could empower anything with almost unlimited dark energy. One that Ra gifted to the queen of the Nered as dowry. The diamond-shaped stone was inlaid into an amulet and passed down through the generations of queens. Each newly inducted queen receives it at her coronation and wears it for the rest of her life, until a new queen is chosen. At no point in history has a man held that stone." Kielza explained.

"What can it do, exactly?" I asked curiously.

"It is a relic of extremely dark power. If a human were to use it, they would gain power that surpasses even some of the strongest demons on this plane. If a demon were to use it, they would gain power to that length but nothing more. However, if a being of light were to use it…they would turn into a demon." Coetza spoke.

"Why have the queens who wore it not gone evil?" That was a point of curiosity on my part.

"Because they are beings of neutralism. They don't, and can't, wield powers that are aligned with light or darkness. Conversely, they can hold artifacts of extreme power without any ill effect. Inversely, they gain no good effects from any artifacts that are aligned with the dark or the light." Daoza answered.

She gestured me to sit seductively.

"…Thank you. I appreciate your assistance." I finally spoke.

"You know…we have one more piece of information that could be helpful. An ally that would become most beneficial indeed." Kielza whispered, the three sisters gathering close around me.

"What?" I asked expectantly.

"…You'll have to trade us something for our lips to part, Omnem." Daoza giggled.

"And what would that be?" I already knew the answer. The Courtesan were famous for demanding of their patrons to commit sexual acts of lust and hedonism.

"A good time, of course! It's been so long since I've tasted such sweet and sinful cum." Coetza whispered seductively, tugging at the edges of my clothes.

I transformed as she finished speaking, my clothes tearing apart as I revealed my demonic nature.

Daoza edged in, placing her body at the base of my torso. With some shifts her kimono fell again, exposing her voluptuous breasts. I felt her take my already erect cock and place it between her orbs, squeezing both of them against each other and already pleasuring me.

I outstretched my arms to bring the other two girls together, pressing Coetza and Kielza against Daoza's sides, and let out an animalistic groan of satisfaction as they each took one of my large testicles in their mouths and sucked furiously.

I felt Daoza stop, and began roaring in ecstasy as she took my length in her mouth and fit my entire enormous cock down her throat before sucking hard.

It wasn't long before I came, shooting several cups of my hot cum down her filled throat. With a roar that shook the room I grabbed Kielza by her waist and turned her around, pressing her into the pillows as I mounted her rear and drove my cock into her.

"AHHHH! FUCK! YESSSSS!" The twin screamed in unimaginable pleasure and ecstasy as her ass took my entire wet length and as I thrusted roughly.

One of the perks of bedding with the Courtesan was that they were immortal and loved all forms of copulation. I could do any form of harm to them and they would derive pleasure and enjoyment from it as the pain is inflicted.

With an enormously propelled thrust I came in Kielza as well, shooting my seed into her with enough force to launch her a few feet forward.

Then I took Coetza. I grasped her by the shoulders and launched myself upwards, pinning her to the ceiling as I slammed my hips against that spot between her legs.

Her screams rivaled mine in intensity of emotion. I drove my length, a full foot, into her slit and thrust with the force of a hurricane, creating a few cracks in the ceiling, and ground my hips against hers for as long as I could bear to hold.

I came in her, and roared in my final and most intense orgasm as I released even more of my hot white seed into her pussy.

I let go of her and fell to the ground in exhaustion. They had an effect on anyone that had sex near them or with them. Those affected would be far more lustful, animalistic, and like a wild boar when it came to copulation.

I felt their warm bodies press against mine as the three naked goddesses cuddled with me and Daoza straddled me.

She licked her lips teasingly.

"So sugary and sweet. Tastes just like sin. Mmm…my favorite." She whispered with a smile as she stroked my length, kissing my tip playfully and licking off the last remnants of my cum.

I looked over and saw Kielza had her face between Coetza's legs, the latter writhing in agonizing pleasure.

"…You seek the skull of Arvaak. One of the oldest spirits to live on this plane. Find his skull and bring it to us so we can re-deconsecrate it with our Lady." Daoza whispered as she still continued to kiss my tip, her long hair draping onto my chest.

"Arvaak…where is it?" I asked between breaths.

"It is located within the temple of Kilika. The Priests of Yevon keep it there, attempting to consecrate it. If they succeed, Arvaak will be lost to us forever." She answered as she nuzzled against my length.

She got off and allowed me to stand.

"Do bring one of your beautiful daughters next time…or maybe all of them. I remember when you brought Elesa that time. She and I had so much fun." She suggested with a mischievous smile.

"Goodbye, my Ladies. I'll be back soon." I left, transforming back into human form.

"Hey, handsome. Come back when you've got the time. I can be just as much fun as them." The demon secretary winked at me seductively as she led me out.

"Sure. It's a date." I answered with a smile.

"Goodbye, handsome. I look forward to it." She smiled as the door closed.

I started out. No point finding some clothes.

Either way, this Arvaak is going to be useful if the Courtesan is telling the truth.

I transformed and sprinted off into the night.


	17. Flashback : Arvaak

"Father, what a surprise!" Nissa, the daughter commanding the forces outside the Kilika Temple gasped as I appeared.

The outside of the temple was completely ravaged, the only thing preventing entry was a small barricade that blocked the door.

"A spirit of immense age and power is trapped in the temple, being exorcised by the priests. We need to end this, so we can control the island entirely. We charge in and overwhelm them." I explained, turning back into my human form.

"Yes, Father. But there are several members of the Crusaders inside, many of them veteran demonslayers. I worry about casualties." Nissa began.

"Don't worry. I can handle them. I want your forces to move through the temple and do what you do best. Rape, pillage, kill, devour, and destroy…but find the skull of Arvaak! Stop the priests from consecrating him." I spoke dismissively.

"Umm…Father…are you sure you do not wish for some armor? Charging in naked and in human form is ill-advised." She asked curiously.

"I'll be perfectly fine. Give the order." I approached the front of the group, which was comprised of twenty-five Demons of Desire.

"Attack!" Nissa roared and that is precisely what we did.

The barricade was shattered in moments and we burst into the Temple.

Several soldiers, obviously Crusaders, were caught off guard. Those seconds of surprise were just enough for me to tear through their ranks and instantly slaughter almost half of them. The rest were already being swarmed by my daughters and quickly killed.

I sprinted through the halls, killing anyone in my way, and reached the final cloisters of their temple.

Nothing. I hadn't seen any trace of Arvaak or any priests working on the consecration.

…_K-kins…men?_

"What?" I heard a faint voice inside my head.

_W-who are you..?_

"Omnem. And I assume you are Arvaak?" I answered this strange voice.

_Yes…that is my name, although I have not heard it in centuries. For too long I've suffered at their hands._

"Where are you? I can free you and help you regain your full strength." I asked.

_You are nearby. One of their rooms holds a secret passage. Look for a glyph._

I quickly searched each room, but to no avail.

_THERE! That is the room! Search it carefully!_

As I searched the last room he frantically spoke.

Then I saw it. The glyph, hidden behind a dresser rather poorly.

With a careful tap I activated the glyph, opening a passage in the wall.

"Ah…here we are. Are there any priests with you?" I asked cautiously.

_Yes. A single priestess. She is pregnant and about to give birth, making her completely helpless._

I stepped through the dimly lit hallways and entered a circular room. A shrine to Yevon dominated the front of the small room, and an altar sat in the middle. On it was a skull that glowed faintly purple.

Sitting against the altar was the priestess that Arvaak spoke of. She was crying in pain. I noticed the pool of blood that had formed under her gown. She had already given birth and the child had died due to a lack of proper medical attention. Unable to move and in extreme pain she could only whimper as she lied against the altar.

But what caught my attention was that Arvaak's skull wasn't a human's. It was quite clearly a horse's skull, although it was worn and the glow was more like a dim flame that completely engulfed it.

_Spill her blood. I wish to taste it. For too long I've thirsted._

Knowing his pain, I chose to end her pain with a humane solution. I lifted her by the throat and held her over the altar. With a single thrust I ripped open her stomach and allowed her entrails to come out, blood gushing as well. For a few moments she gasped for air, but finally became still.

_Y-yes…this taste. I remember it. Thank you. Please take me out of this wretched place of stone. I want to taste the free air more than I even want blood._

Arvaak begged me, and I gently carried the skull outside. It was warm to the touch, with the flame not even harmful or that hot.

As I passed, each of my daughters made a gesture towards the skull. A sign of respect towards elder spirits and creatures.

I transformed and sprinted off. I intended to bring Arvaak to the Courtesan before nightfall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well…it looks like you're back. Two visits in a day and a half. I'm turned on." The secretary demon giggled and opened the passage for me, following me in this time and sealing the door.

The Courtesan was waiting patiently, having dressed themselves once more.

"I brought Arvaak back." I simply announced.

_Ah…Lilith's chosen. As beautiful and seductive as ever._

Arvaak himself greeted the three.

"It is a great day to meet you again, Arvaak. One of the oldest spirits that exist in Spira is not a common guest." Daoza returned the greeting with a blow of her kiss.

_I was a guest of the Temple of Kilika for quite some time, unfortunately._

"An honor, Arvaak. You have not met my sister or I before. I am Kielza, and she is Coetza." The twin stepped forward and made a gesture of respect.

_The Cunning One, indeed. And the Feathered One. I greet you in camaraderie. Unn Seblek Pathio Nubi Oub Quin._

"I suppose I must introduce myself as well." The secretary smiled, and transformed. Her hair became black and long, and midnight-black wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes became a bright red and her hands sported sharp claws which matched bird-like talons on her feet.

"What…?" I was shocked.

_Ah…Opuli Nea…I bow before you, Queen of Hell._

Arvaak instantly greeted her.

"Lilith, pleased to meet you. This time for real." She made a gesture of greeting.

"M-my…my Queen!" I stammered. It had been centuries since I met one of the Queens. I had never met Lilith, though…it had been another.

"Please…call me Lilith. After all, you and I are friends." She giggled in a friendly tone.

"Our Queen lives here with us in disguise. Her being here physically is much more easier to ascertain her will. We simply pass on her words." Daoza explained.

"…Right. Okay. Anyway, I brought you Arvaak. How do you plan to bring him back?" I asked curiously.

"A simple process. All we need are his bones. Those have already been recovered by our loyal followers…tee hee!" Coetza giggled.

With a gesture, Daoza led us outside and into a courtyard. It was filled with beautiful plants…and dozens of dead bodies. They were all stripped naked and placed in odd positions, mostly sexual.

But in the center was a pile of bones, all extremely weathered.

"In you go!" Kielza placed the skull amongst the bones gently, kissing the top in reverence before stepping back.

Seconds later the pile began glowing a fierce purple. The discarded and seemingly random bones floated in the air, joints being rebuilt as the skeleton reformed. In mere minutes the skeleton of a majestic horse stood before us. Inside it glowed a powerful purple flame that struck awe into even me. It was larger than most oxen and even several fiends, but small enough for a human to ride.

"_I thank you, my friends. I bestow upon you my talisman. Simply speak my name into it once to summon me, and speak my name thrice to dismiss me._" He announced, and a strange pendant formed in my hand. It was cold to the touch, made of black stone, and the symbol on his skull was emblazoned upon it.

"Thank you, Arvaak. I look forward to my travels with you." I finally replied, bowing in respect.

"Sigh…so much to do, so little time. I must go I'm sad to say. Girls, be good while I'm gone. Omnem…kill some humans for me. Arvaak, it is a pleasure to see you return." Lilith groaned in disappointment before saying her goodbyes to us and disappearing in a shroud of darkness.

I put on Arvaak's pendant as he faded, preparing to leave.

"Aw…leaving already? I was so looking forward to pleasuring you." Kielza complained.

"I've got a lot of work to do, but I'll be back. That I can promise." I assured her, equally disappointed.

The Courtesan gave me a final farewell, and urged me to return as soon as possible.


End file.
